


《远亲不如近邻》

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu





	《远亲不如近邻》

卡卡西的生活很规律，每天八点钟准时离开家去上班，晚上七点左右拎着便当盒回家。

带土的生活更加规律，每天七点半起床守在玄关处，等着时钟敲响八点，等着卡卡西从对面的单身公寓里走出来，然后从自家的猫眼里看着这个他暗恋了许久的男人，一步步离开。

卡卡西的屁股可真翘，不管是西装裤还是牛仔裤，又或者是跑步时候穿着的运动裤，都遮不住他从骨子里透出来的骚气，当然，这只是在带土看来，很多时候他都觉得卡卡西是故意的，故意穿成这样，想要勾引他这个邻居。

但不管怎么样，住在同一栋楼里面对面的两个人从来没有交集，除了带土自己单方面的性幻想。

每个深夜，带土都躲在被窝里，喊着卡卡西的名字撸管，他会想象脱下衣服全身赤裸的邻居大开双腿躺在他的单人床上，用细长洁白的手指给自己扩张，肉色的嫩穴流出润滑的液体，像是一种邀请，像是说着，带土，快来肏我。光是想着卡卡西那张高傲的脸上挂着高潮后的红晕，带土就能射得自己满手都是，如果再来点艺术加工，想象卡卡西坐在自己的身上，扶着他那根粗长的肉棒一点点往自己身体里塞的话，带土一晚上甚至能给自己撸上几发。

自己是个变态吧，每次射精之后的贤者时刻带土都会这么骂自己，但是一转头又会从猫眼里窥视自己的邻居。

真他妈有病。

带土以为自己这辈子都只能活在阴暗的门背后做一个偷窥狂，但他没想到机会来的这么快。

毕竟他的邻居，旗木卡卡西可不是什么纯洁的小白花。

工作日的最后一天，卡卡西意料之外的晚归了，带土站在自家玄关处，来来回回走着，他心想自己的邻居是不是跟什么野男人出去了又或者是遇上了变态。

正当带土着急却不知道该做些什么的时候，旁边响起了电梯的声音，紧接着，他的好邻居缓缓走入了他的视线。卡卡西看起来像是喝多了，步子不是很稳，他的领带微微松开，衬衣的第一颗纽扣已经解开，带土深深咽了一口口水，这样眼神迷离的卡卡西，身上或许还带着酒气，真想舔一口他露出的脖子，不知道是什么滋味。

带土知道自己的病又犯了，他穿着松松垮垮的四角睡裤，稍稍松松腰带手就握住了自己那根有了抬头欲望的肉棒。想象着喝醉了的卡卡西趴着自己的餐桌上，带土用自己带着老茧的粗糙双手狠狠揉搓着他挺翘的屁股，或许只需几下，那羊脂玉般白净又富有弹性的屁股上就会留下来自己的手掌印，想想可真是一道好风景，他就这样意淫着自己的邻居又一次高潮了。

而就在带土沉浸在余韵中的时候，门外的卡卡西却一步步走了过来，敲响了他家的大门。

满手都是精液的带土不知所措。

在思索了三秒之后，带土把精液擦在了自己的棉质睡裤上，然后用另一只手开了门。

空气中飘散开来的是卡卡西身上沾染到的酒味，带土深吸了一口气，又清了清嗓子，装作陌生又疏离的样子询问起这个被他意淫了一年有余的邻居，“你需要帮助吗？”

卡卡西一只脚踏进了带土的家里，他没有说话，而是静静的就这么看着。

带土心里开始发毛。

“你是喝醉了吗？”

卡卡西又向前走了两小步，就这么和带土紧紧贴在一起互相感受着对方的体温，他的下巴磕在了带土的肩膀上，随后微微侧过脸，温热的气息一点又一点在带土的耳边散开，面前的男人像是故意的一般，用有些湿润的嘴唇蹭着带土的耳朵。

“我听到了，你在自慰，喊着我的名字自慰。”

走道的声控灯熄灭了。

等它再一次亮起的时候，带土家的门已经被关上。

此时此刻，带土就算是做梦都不敢梦到的场景正在他的单身公寓里上演，卡卡西跪在地上，正隔着睡裤揉搓他的肉棒。

艹！

带土的理智全线崩盘，他一把抓住卡卡西不安分的右手，然后把人从地板上拉了起来，随后用力拽到客厅里，最后把他摁在了餐桌上。

“你可真是个骚货！”

安静的房间里，只能听得到卡卡西的轻笑声。

带土一把扯掉了卡卡西的裤子，然后揉搓起他紧俏的屁股，被压在桌子上的卡卡西嘴里发出舒服的娇喘声。

浑圆的臀肉上渐渐出现了红色的施虐痕迹，带土很是满意，随后他低下身子，将湿润的吻留在卡卡西洁白的后颈处。

脖子一直是卡卡西最敏感的地方，被带土温热的气息一搅他忍不住缩了缩身子，嘴里发出更加诱人的声音。

带土见状便起了坏心思，他伸出舌头一点一点舔着卡卡西的后颈，在身下的人忍不住抖动起来的时候又一口咬了上去，力气不是很重，却留下了他的牙印。

卡卡西吃痛的哼出了声，带土又安抚似的亲了亲他的耳垂。

“不要这样。”

“那要怎么样？”带土一边低头在卡卡西的耳边询问着他，一边用手指按压着卡卡西的后穴。“这里想要吗？”

卡卡西点点头没有说话。

“想要的话要自己说出来啊。”说着，带土的手指瞬间顶进去半截，随后又猛的抽出。

“嗯…想要…”卡卡西像个欲求不满的浪货用屁股蹭着带土的肉棒，“快肏我…”

“你平时对着别人是不是也这么骚！”带土一巴掌打在了卡卡西的臀肉上，随着“啪”一声瞬间留下一个掌印。

“你上班的时候有没有对着你的同事晃屁股！”说完又是一巴掌。

即使是被这样对待，卡卡西却任然没有生气，他只是摇着头，说，“没有，只有在你面前才这样。”

带土听罢，狠狠掐了一把卡卡西腰，然后两只手紧紧捏住卡卡西屁股，让他的肉穴完全暴露在自己的面前。明明还没有做过扩张，卡卡西的后穴却已经湿答答的，这人到底是有多浪。

看着这个日思夜想想要肏进去的肉穴，带土没有再忍得下去，他掏出自己的肉棒，随意撸了两下就插了进去。

但带土的肉棒实在是大的过分，龟头才刚刚插进卡卡西的后穴里就把人疼的叫出了声。

带土到底还留着些理智，没有直接一捅到底，而是退了出来，想要给卡卡西先做一下扩张，免得人第一次上别人就把人弄伤了。

卡卡西却晃着他的屁股，反复蹭着带土的肉棒，“没有关系，快肏进来。”

既然被肏的都没有意见，带土自然也不想再忍下去，他再一次扶起自己的肉棒整根插进了卡卡西泛着水光的肉穴里。

带土感受着被卡卡西包裹着的感觉，紧致的后穴收缩着把他的肉棒越含越紧，害的他差点立刻缴械。

带土深呼吸了两口，开始猛力肏干了起来，屋子里只剩下肉体碰撞的声音。

说真的，带土真的没什么实战经验，做起爱来主只懂得死命往里肏，肉棒整根进出，粗暴异常，但卡卡西偏吃这一套，被带土肏着后面都能勃起。

带土看卡卡西的肉棒抬起头还自以为肏到了他的敏感点上，于是越发用力往深了去，恨不得把蛋都捅进去。

开着夜灯的屋子里，只穿着白色衬衣的卡卡西趴在餐桌上，爽到抓着桌子的边缘浪叫着，带土站在他的身后扶着卡卡西纤细的腰身用力肏干。

黏腻的水声在空荡荡的屋子里回响着，不知道过了多久，卡卡西已经被肏到双腿发软要靠着带土搂着他的腰才不会整个人滑下去，但带土还是没有射出来。

真他妈持久。

卡卡西酒已经醒了大半，他被肏到后穴发麻，前面也已经射过一次，身后那家伙怎么还没结束、正想着，带土突然用力掐住了他的腰身，加速冲刺了几十下之后，把肉棒捅到了卡卡西身体的最深处，然后把精液全部喷射了进去。

在休息了几分钟之后，带土把肉棒拔了出来，精液混着肠液从卡卡西被肏到泛红的后穴了一股股流了出来，滴落在地板上。

之后，带土还算是贴心，给人抱进了浴室里做了清洁泡了澡，之后抱上他的单人床，挤在一起睡了一整夜。

怀里的卡卡西身上全是他的橘子沐浴乳的味道，好闻极了。

等到带土呼吸声变重之后，卡卡西翻了一个身，整个人拱了拱靠进了带土的怀里，抱住了他的腰。

他的邻居，总是在偷偷的看他，心思细腻的卡卡西怎么可能不知道。

今天两个人都得偿所愿，晚安。

END.


End file.
